


Through Their Eyes

by BrainlessGenius



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Conflict, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius
Summary: Virgil and Patton find Roman's sash and Logan's tie. They have fun with it until they start to feel unlike themselves... and suddenly it isn't so fun anymore.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Through Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [THIS](https://loser-lenny.tumblr.com/post/616505533204168704/yall-know-that-really-long-tumblr-hat-post-that)Tumblr post in which whenever any side puts on a piece of clothing of another side they begin to act/think like them. Enjoy folks!

Patton always found ways to make cleaning up fun.

He’d put on some music, dance around with the broom, maybe use the mop as a microphone, add a little dance to scrubbing the walls, the possibilities were endless.

There _were_ supposed to be four of them cleaning up the mindscape, but that was before Logan and Roman were unceremoniously summoned to shoot a video; leaving Virgil and Patton behind.

Virgil groaned in annoyance. It takes them long enough to clean this place with all four of them pitching in, what more now that there’s only two of them?

Patton must’ve noticed the exasperated look in Virgil’s eyes ‘cause before the purple clad aspect could even think about it, Pat was already playing some MCR music through the speakers.

Maybe just the two of them cleaning wasn’t so bad after all.

About an hour and a half (or more?) later, when the mindscape was looking like no one had ever been in there before, Virgil was on the couch getting the throw pillows out of their pillow cases to be washed. He thought maybe Roman would want to volunteer for laundry this time around.

Well, he could always force him to.

He’d just removed the last cover when something red draped on the arm of the couch caught his eye.

“Hey Pat, is that… Princey’s sash?”

“Oh, it is kiddo! Logan’s tie is here too. They took it off for cleaning time remember? Wouldn’t want to get their clothes filthy and all.”

“Wouldn’t Thomas mind that they’re doing a video without the two having their total look? The viewers would sure notice it. Some might think this is relevant to the plot, some might overthink it, what if-”

“Woah, slow down kiddo! I’m sure they can both just conjure up another one. If it was that important they would’ve been back to grab it by now.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

The pair practically stared at the 2 items in their hands, not really knowing what to do with them, that was until Virgil had an idea.

“You know what Pat…”

Virgil began to put on Roman’s sash. Once on he adjusted it, stood up, and strutted the grandest, mockingly _Princiest_ , pose he could muster.

“I think this suits me don’t ya think?”

Patton snickered at the sight of Virgil’s edgy, purple jacket topped with Roman’s bright red sash. It wasn’t the best combination but it sure was amusing.

“I’d say it’s an outfit _fit for a king_!”

“Why thank you my dear Morality! I must say I look extravagantly dashing in this new fabric ensemble!”

Virgil suddenly stopped, putting a hand to his mouth. Without any second thinking he took off the sash and threw it on the couch.

“Woah kiddo, you really sounded like Roman there for a second.”

“That… wasn’t me though. What the hell happened?”

“Oh Virge, you and your little games-”

“I’m not joking Pat! You do it! Put on Logan’s tie.”

Patton was getting worried about the anxious facet, but he decided to play along if it meant easing Virgil’s nerves.

He took off the hoodie wrapped around his shoulders and began roughly putting on Logic’s tie.

“See kiddo? I’m still the same silly, happy Patton! I told you, you must not allow your mind to be riddled with such illogical, preposterous, and unreal ideologies if you want to maintain a mentally sound mindset.”

It was Patton’s turn to clap a hand over his mouth with Virgil doing him the favor of removing the tie with an “I told you so” look on his face.

“See Patton? There’s some shady business going on here.”

“I didn’t know I even knew those words!”

“You probably didn’t; but this sash, and this tie, it does something to you. One minute you’re you and then before you know it, you’re thinking, speaking, and heck, acting like whoever’s thing you’re wearing.”

They were almost afraid to even touch the garments strewn across the clean couch.

“You think if they wore your jacket and my hoodie the same thing will happen to them?”

“Probably.”

They were silent for a while. Exchanging looks and alternating their gazes between themselves and the two pieces of clothing in front of them. Eventually Patton broke the silence.

“You want to try out Logan’s tie?”

“ _Heck yes_. Here’s Roman’s. Catch.”

Patton will never admit to the royal facet that his precious sash almost touched the ground due to his poor catching skills.

As scary as this new discovery was, they had to admit it was awfully intriguing. One might even say entertaining.

Once the garments were snug in place they waited for either to have the first word.

Amazingly, that first word came out in _song_.

_“I feel charming, oh, so charming! It’s alarming how charming I feel!”_

Patton hadn’t even noticed when he’d put his hands on his chest, nor how he’d gotten to the other side of the room within the span of a few lines. Virgil merely stood in the same spot, in awe.

“I must say Patton, that was uhm… quite the display of your vocal range. It wasn’t what I expected but judging by your expressions and movements it seems you’ve effectively become Roman, more or less.”

For minutes the room was filled with nothing but the voices and laughter of the two. Patton was giving a performance worthy of an Oscar and Virgil had begun solving equations he’d never comprehended nor even seen before.

The loud energy devoured all the space in the mindscape, with both Morality and Anxiety becoming more and more of their counterparts as time progressed.

With all the excitement, the pair failed to notice the psyches of their logical and royal counterparts sinking deeper into them. They became oblivious to the tendrils of the others’ subconscious wrapping itself tightly around their heads.

“Interestingly enough, I have observed that I, therefore possibly Thomas as well, have a visible vein running through the entirety of my arm. It starts at the carpal region and rides up all the way to the antecubital then the brachial regi-”

“Logan, that sounds bor- uh, I mean, marvelously fascinating but may you perhaps go ramble about your facts to the others? They might appreciate your scientific wonders more than this devilishly handsome prince would.”

None of them were prepared for the murky thoughts oozing out of the foreign garments and bleeding into their hearts.

“Apologies Roman, it seems I have forgotten to maintain my control again. Do not worry as I shall do you a favor and spare you of my company.”

_**Emotionless machineRObot pushYourSelf STOPrambling! careforTHOMAS AreTHeyokay?? Don'tFEELquietDownshutupShutUpSHUTUP** _

“No! Logan I, I’m sorry, I never meant to say that, please don’t think me as the villain. I’m still your hero, aren’t I?

_**NotAhero neverWAS Can'tlookATmyselFCOWARD fORthem! ProtectThomAs Ihurtthem ImsorryEviiil unWorthyofloveUnworthyoFmyNAME** _

They were seeing through Logan’s and Roman’s eyes.

And it _hurt_.

Morality and Anxiety were practically ambushed, seized by the sudden onslaught of chest-tightening voices and flashes of painful memoirs.

Wanting to be free from the tight clutches of thoughts that weren’t theirs, the sash and tie were pulled off of their bodies and thrown back onto the couch in a split second; as if the slightest contact with it would burn them alive.

In a flash, the room that was once heavy with energetic noise became heavy with silence.

The moral and anxious facets both sported ragged breaths, wet eyes, pale complexions, and shaking hands. They stood there frozen in their spots; in shock of what they’ve seen, felt, and said in the last minute.

The sound of nothing between them occupied every space for what felt like hours. They stared at each other, waiting for someone to cut through the silent fog.

Patton was the one who broke the ice.

"Was… was any of that real?”

“I… I think all of it was real.”

Lost within their muddled minds, they barely registered the subtle sound of two sets of feet landing on the soft carpet beneath them.

“We’re baaaaaaaaack! Did you miss u- oh, sweet sugarplum fairy what happened to you two?”

If you asked Roman, Patton and Virgil were looking like they’d seen every creature from Halloweentown at once. He glanced at his left only to see that Logan had already left his side and had gone to grab his tie and another familiar-looking garment.

“I do appreciate both of you taking good care of our garments but I share the same question as Roman. What had occured that caused you two to be in such a state?”

“We uh… I just…”

“Oh, we uhm, just finished cleaning… yeah. Since both of you were summoned it took us a bit longer to ya know… get the job done.”

The embodiments of creativity and logic had to raise an eyebrow at the other sides but chose to understand that there had to be no other possible explanation.

“Shooting is pretty tiring too, eh kiddos? I think it’s best we all go up to our rooms and uhm… energize ourselves. Right Virge?”

“Great idea Pat really gotta go now bye!”

“See you two!”

And just like that, Morality and Anxiety were gone.

Roman and Logan shared a look of concern and confusion.

“What in heavens was that about?”

“I guess it is for the best that we just confront them about it the next day.”

In their rooms, if something unsettled the fanciful and logical sides after putting on their signature garments, none of them said a word.

All 4 sides stayed within the confines of their own four walls; left alone with nothing but their selves. Two remained riddled with familiar thoughts; thoughts that have plagued their minds for years, becoming the very thing to put them to sleep every night. Two lay awake filled with feelings and thinkings that were never theirs to begin with, but now theirs to experience as if they owned it from the start.

They’ve seen through their eyes, and now they won’t ever see the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all doing okay! Every little support and kudos is eternally appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr [@nerdy-emo-royal-dad](https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/)!. Stay safe, fams! <3


End file.
